custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zaz
Zaz is the dreaded leader of a band of Bone Hunters and a member of the Gatherers. Biography At some point in the past, Zaz fought and defeated the Rock Steed Kelore, gaining the creature's loyalty. Kelore became his companion, and accompanied him throughout the deserts. After an event known as the Shattering occured, Zaz and the other Bone Hunters were not included in the social system of Bara Magna, and began living in the wastelands, stealing and robbing from others in order to make a living. Some time later, Zaz, for reasons unknown, left the main tribe of his people, taking a number of other Bone Hunters with him. He and these Bone Hunters formed a group for themselves, with Zaz as their leader. Zaz later named a female warrior named Xepta as his second-in-command. Several months ago, Zaz was approached by a Rock Tribe Agori named Grespok, who requested to become a part of Zaz's band. For reasons unknown, Zaz allowed this, welcoming the Agori into his group. At roughly the same time, Zaz and his Bone Hunters began taking jobs from the treacherous Skrall Skirvex, tracking and capturing Glatorian for the elite Skrall's master. During a trip to Skirvex's fortress, Zaz and his band came across a Skrall warrior named Kelx, whom they decided to bring to Skirvex. More recently, whilst on another job for Skirvex, Zaz and his tribe confronted a Tajun convoy headed to Tesara. Zaz and his fellow hunters attacked and killed all of the Agori and Glatorian present with the exception of a caravan guard named Akzuke, who was eventually defeated by the Bone Hunter leader. Zaz later brought the unconscious Glatorian to Skirvex and received his payment. He later attempted to capture Nepzek and Robuke before being foiled and captured by Glatorian Vernax, Magmus, and Grepex, though managed to escape. Several weeks later, Zaz, Xepta, and Grespok, along with the Agori bandit Sceptiez, and two Skrall were sent to capture the banished Skrall Verex, with Kelx acting as the group's leader. They managed to capture Verex's Agori allies before surrounding the Skrall and forcing him to surrender. After delivering Verex and his companions to Skirvex's fortress, Zaz, Sceptiez, Grespok, Xepta, and several other enslaved Skrall made their was to the outskirts of a large jungle oasis where they met with Jarzek and Drakzu. After discussing tactics, Zaz and the others split up with the intention of driving the Glatorian within the oasis towards the center. Their ambush was successful, and Zaz and his allies managed to take the Sanctuary's inhabitants by surprise. During the battle, Lotawn attempted to come Shezz's aid, though Zaz and the Blaze Dragon Dracos blocked his path. Before he could do anything else, Ignika Nui and his allies arrived in the Sanctuary, ultimately siding with Lotawn and his companions. During the battle that followed, Zaz alongside a Skrall and Kelore attempted to defeat Vernax, though were sent reeling due to the Glatorian's elemental Air powers. Later, Jarzek ordered a retreat, a request that Zaz obeyed. During the retreat, Zaz and a majority of his allies were caught massive tornado created by Toa Skydrax. Eventually, Zaz and the others were released from the tornado's grip, and were captured. He was later teleported away by Skirvex in order to prevent his secrets from being shared with his enemies. Abilities & Traits A powerful foe and an undisputed master of combat, Zaz is an intelligent and persistent warrior. He is confident in his abilities, yet not to the point stupidity; he knows when to fight and when to withdraw from battle. He is a skilled swordsman, and a master of stealth. Like all Bone Hunters, Zaz possesses a special third eyelid that helps protect his eyes from the intense sun. Tools Zaz wields a sword and Thornax Launcher. He also uses twin daggers which he keeps mounted on his shoulders. Quotes Trivia *Zaz's names was suggested by user KylerNuva. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Life In Bara Magna'' (Coming Soon) Category:Bone Hunters Category:Toa Hydros